Valentine's it up
by Kid Flash is awesome
Summary: Well it's almost valentines day and there is a dance and well Cece, Rocky, Flynn, Ty, Tinka, and Gunther will get a surprise about what will happen. If you want to know you should read it.… I'm not really great at summaries.
1. Ch 1: the week before the V day dance

Ch. 1

**N/A: I am writing this fanfic with ApostolicPrincessinGod so give her 1/2 the credit and I don't own shake it up but I think you might like it and hope you review and like it. Well let it begin. **

It was almost Valientines day and a group of friends were gathered together at a local pizza place called Crusty's Pizza. Rocky Blue sipped her coke and sighed. She was looking forward to the Valientines dance that was coming up soon.

"So, aren't you guys looking forward to the Valientines dance?" Rocky asked her friends and brother.

Cece's POV

"We'll I am I just can't wait." I said so happy. But I thought to myself as I was eating french fries I still need a dress for the dance and a date. Then I remembered I was going shopping today.

"Hey Rocky you want to come dress shopping with me?" I asked and then I took a sip and wait for the answer. "Well you don't have to I could just go allow and be a lonely lonely lonely loner… so you want to come?" I said as I finished my drink and french fries.

Rocky's point of view

"Sure," I smiled. I was looking forward to going shopping with CeCe. I couldn't wait to pick out the dress I was going to wear, though I had no date.

Just then, a tall blonde comes in the parlor.

"I am Gunther!" He said, holding his arms diagonally. And same with a medium sized blonde girl come in right behind him. "And I am Tinka!" She said, holding her arms diagonally, the same as him. "Und, ve are the Hessenheffers!" They said at the same time.

Cece's POV

Ugh. I said to myself and thinking why them out of all people why did they have to show up or just why could it be Flynn instead of them.

"Ready to go Rocky?" I asked because I want to get go now before its to late to and I just thought I don't have a date to the dance. Oh well I don't really need one because I have all my best friends here with me.

Gunther's Pov

Rocky was about to say something to the beautiful one when I walked up to

them.

"Hello Baybee," I said, looking directly at CeCe. If she only knew.

Cece's POV

I looked in the corner of my eyes and I saw Gunther looking at me. Then I turned out of my seat and got up and stood there impatiently and waiting for Rocky to get up.

Rocky's Pov

I sighed, and got up. Dina got up also.

"Can I come with you guys?" She asked us.

"I don't mind, do you CeCe?" I said, turning to CeCe.

Cece's POV

" I don't mind but are you guys ready or not?" I said waiting. Then "Vhere are you guys going?" Tinka said like she wanted to come. "Well we are going shopping." I said.

"Vell could I come to?" she asked.

"Well I don't mind if you do. Hey Rocky and Dina do you mind if Tinka come too?" I said like I don't want her to come but I guess it will be fine if she comes.

Rocky's Pov

I shook my head, and Dina also shook her head. I smiled at Tinka.

"You're welcome to come with us, Tinka." I turned to CeCe. "I'm ready to go."

"So am I chicka" Dina smiled.

Cece's POV

"Fine you can come." I said a little bit happy.

"Great." Tinka said happy.

"Okay then lets go." I said wanting to go now.

Then we went to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2: the mall and park

Ch. 2

**A/N: this chapter isn't all that good but hope you like it. Now lets on with it. **

***at the mall***

Rocky's Pov

I looked around the mall.

"Where shall we go first?" I asked.

**Cece's POV**

"Well I think we should go into Macy's because I heard that they have really cute dresses." I said like I really wanted to go in to that store.

**Tinka's POV**

"Vell I don't care cause I just vant a cute dress." I said because that's why I came here with them so I could get a dress.

**Cece's POV**

"Well Dina do you want to go to Macy's and Rocky are you fine with that store?" I said just making sure if they want to go into that store and help me pick out a really cute dress.

**Dina's pov**

"Macy's sound good." I said. It didn't really matter what store we went to.

Just as long as we went in a store and got dresses. I wanted to impress my

Deucie.

**Rocky's Pov**

"Yeah, Macy's sound good." I said. CeCe's right, they do have really cute

dresses there.

**Cece's POV**

"What dress should I get? What so you think Rocky and Dina is this red strapless dress great for the V-day dance?" I asked because I thought it was really cute but I want to know what they thought.

**Rocky's Pov**

I was sorting through the dresses when CeCe asked this, so I turned to her.

"Yes, I think it would look cute on you."

"I agree." Dina said.

***back at crusty's pizza***

**Deuce's POV**

"I bet the girls are having more fun that we are? Don't you think guys?" I said wondering when they are going to get back. When they always go somewhere and I don't get to go I'm always bored. "Hey Ty do ya want to go see what Flynn is up to?" I asked because I bet it's more exciting than just sitting at Crusty's and waiting till the girls got back.

**Ty's pov**

I shrugged.

"Sure." I said. I was also bored and so I didn't mind seeing what the little guy was up to.

**Gunther's Pov**

"Vhat are you guys doing?" I asked them.

**Deuce's POV**

"Well we are goin to see what Flynn is up to you want to join us of stay here?" I said to Gunther like he just didn't hear where we were just goin. I wonder what Flynn's up to.

**Gunther's Pov**

"I shall join you. I vant to see what the little orange slice is doing."

Gunther said.

***at Flynn and Cece's house***

**Deuce's POV**

"Hey Flynn can we come in." I said.

"If your here though." I said just to be sure he's here or not. Then the door opened.

"Hey guys." Flynn said.

"Can we come in?" I said because I want to come inside.

"Come in then." Flynn said. I wondered why he wasn't doing anything. "So Flynn what do ya want to do that's fun?" I asked because we couldn't think of anything so I might as well ask him. "Let's go to the park. You guys want to?" Flynn said and he sounded like he really wanted to go. "Well that's fine with me are ya guys fine with it?" I repeated the question to Ty and Gunther.

**Ty's Pov**

"That sounds good." Gunther said.

"Yeah, I'm down for that." I said.

***At the mall***

**Rocky's Pov**

I looked through the dresses and found a really cute purple and gold dress that went with a golden jacket. I turned to the other girls. "So, what do you guys think about this?"

**Cece's POV**

"I think it will look fabulous on you." I said happy that she found a dress now all Tinka and Dina needs to find a dress and we will be good. "Hey guys vhat do you think about this teal dress for me?" Tinka said and I have to mention this it actually look good on her. "I like it you should get it." I said happy that she found a dress.

**Rocky's Pov**

That dress looked really good on Tinka. "I think it looks great on you, Tinka." I smiled genuinely.

**Dina's Pov:**

I find a really cute green dress with a blue jacket to go with it. I went to

try them on, and then came out of the dressing room.

"What do you think guys?" I asked them

**Cece's POV**

"Wow Dina you look hot." I said liking the dress she's wearing. "You should totally wear that to the dance and I think Deuce will love you in that dress.

**Tinka's POV**

"Wow Dina I like it." I said.

Well she was pretty but she could of done better.

**Cece's POV**

"Okay guys did we all find our dresses for the dance?" I asked to make sure that we all found the dress we wanted. And plus Tinka, Rocky, and I have to do Shake it Chicago tomorrow after school.

**Dina's Pov**

"You look great, Dina, totally." Rocky said.

I smiled with all the compliments.

"Thanks guys."

I turned to CeCe. "Yes, I found my dress."

Rocky's Pov

"Yep, but what about shoes?" I asked. It seemed reasonable that we'd buy new shoes as well.

***With the boys***

"So, are we going to the park?" Ty asked.

**Deuce's POV**

"I guess so." I said.

"Then lets go."Flynn said like he was in a hurry.

"Everyone ready then." I asked before we go.

"I am." Flynn said.

**-back with the girls-**

**Cece's POV**

"I totally forgot about the shoes we should go now and buy shoes." I said like I actually forgot.

**-guys-**

**Ty's Pov**

"I'm ready." I answered. Gunther nodded.

"I am ready also."

**-girls-**

**Dina's Pov**

I nodded. "Yes, you have to have cute shoes to go with a great dress."

Rocky nodded in agreement with me, "I totally agree."

**Cece's POV**

"Okay let's go." I said in a hurry

"Hey Tinka are you going to come with us to get some shoes?" I asked so I wouldn't leave her out.

"I guess I could come." Tinka said

**-guys- **

**Deuce's POV**

"So Flynn why did you want to come to the park?" I asked curiously. Then I looked over at him and I see him staring at a girl.

"Because I wanted fresh air." Flynn said so they wouldn't find out that he likes that girl in his class that always goes to the park.

"Hey guys I think Flynn likes that girl over there." I whispered to Ty and Gunther so Flynn wouldn't hear me.

**Melody (penname): So guys how do you like it. **

**Flynn: whats the girl I likes name?**

**Melody: you will see. **

**Flynn: can I tell some of the story.**

**Melody: later ok. **

**Flynn: fine. oh and read and review please for me. **


End file.
